


The Container

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Frowning, Charles Croydon walked into his bedroom.





	The Container

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Frowning, Charles Croydon walked into his bedroom. He refused to remember Sarah Croydon burning at the stake in Salem centuries ago. His vampire bride. He wished to remember everything good about her. Charles found a container and opened it. He smiled. Sarah's favorite childhood toy was flawless and safe within. 

 

THE END


End file.
